


Thinking About You

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener-centric, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Romantic Soulmates, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley and Peter are soulmates with a special bond. The two are hiding the fact that they are superheroes from each other though. What will happen when they have to work together to save someone close to them?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211
Collections: The Best Harley Keener & (or /) Peter Parker Fics





	Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indigosthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigosthen/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to an amazing person!
> 
> All italics are telepathic communication.

_Don’t forget that it is date night, darling. I would hate to have made reservations to your favorite place and you forget,_ Harley told Peter as he swung through the city. Telepathic: the ability to hear one’s thoughts. Something Peter and Harley had been hearing all their lives was their soulmate’s thoughts. When they finally met at MIT, the two boys fell quickly. It wasn’t long before they realized how important the other one was to them. 

_I won’t forget, Princess,_ Peter thought back as he landed on the roof of their apartment. He had slipped out before Harley got home and was planning to slip in before Harley got back. He was successful. He should probably tell Harley about Spider-Man but he was fearful about it. Harley though had his own secret as he landed on the roof, five minutes after Spider-Man had got in and pressed the power core before hiding it in his jacket after his suit was off. Being IronLad meant hiding Peter from his alter ego. He had heard about what had happened to Pepper because she dated Tony. Harley entered the apartment to see his boyfriend in the fridge snacking. 

“We are going for dinner,” Harley reminded him.

“I know but I’m hungry now. Besides your mentor always chooses the places that suck for food size,” Peter said.

“Well he thinks I’m dating some skin girl who only cares about sex, not a boy who happens to be able eight times his weight,” Harley said.

“You can tell him about me,” Peter said. “I know we don’t want anyone to know, but he is your mentor.”

“Have you told anyone?” Harley asked. Peter sighed. They had talked about coming out a few times but never did. Peter had almost slipped up to Ned multiple times.

“No,” Peter said.

“Not even to Ned?” Harley asked.

“Ned knows too much about me,” Peter said. Harley moved closer to him as he pulled Peter close. Peter looked at him with a grin.

“I got an idea,” Harley said.

“Does it involve skipping our reservation and ordering in Thai?” Peter asked.

“Yes,” Harley said. Peter thought about it. 

“Let’s do it,” Peter said. “Screw those stupid reservations.” Harley laughed as they moved to the bedroom. If Tony complained about missing his reservations, he would just say the date didn’t happen. What Tony didn’t know was for the best.

~

When Harley got in the next day, Pepper told him immediately that Tony was MIA. Some new villains had taken him and the team was searching for him frantically. She had teamed him up with Tony’s other mentee, Spider-Man. He was in the suit as he met Spider-Man at the compound who was pacing. 

“Hi,” Harley said. “I’m Iron-Lad.”

“Spidey,” the other boy said. “I was thinking of going to the scene where he was kidnapped and looking over it. The team rather not have me here, but Tony needs everyone to be searching for him. Harley nodded as the other boy lead him out before asking him if he could fly them there. Harley nodded as he held Spidey close. 

_Harley, something came up. I don’t know when I’ll be home,_ Peter said. Harley was confused as they got to the scene. He looked around. 

_Work?_ He asked

_Yeah._ Peter said.

_Well, work is being annoying. I have to work with another one of my mentor’s protegees. He is cold and distant. I kinda want to put a stick up his ass if it wasn’t for the situation,_ Harley said. He heard Spidey laugh. Harley looked at him. 

“Sorry my soulmate is having a bad day,” Spidey said.

“Mine too,” Harley said.

_He might not be so bad though,_ Harley said.

_I bet I look better than him,_ Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes.

“I found something,” Spidey shouted. Harley moved over. It was webbing like. Like spider’s webbing. 

“I thought webbing was your expertise?” Harley said.

“This isn’t real. It doesn’t stick like mine. It reminds me of those new bandages that Parker Industries creates,” Spidey said.

_You remember that time you explained your new bandages and it made no sense to me,_ Harley said. Spidey seemed confused.

“What’s wrong?” Harley asked.

“Soulmate,” Spidey said.

_Yes, why?_ Peter asked.

_My boss found a material close to it recently. I was curious if you knew anything about it,_ Harley said.

_No one had been able to recreate it,_ Peter said. _Stop by Parker Industries in fifteen minutes and I can go over it with you._

“I got a lead. Someone I know works there so I’m going to find out some stuff,” Harley said.

“I’ll use my labs to see what I can find out about this,” Spidey said. “Meet back tonight at 7?”

“Sounds like a plan Spidey,” Harley said before he flew off. Spidey sighed as he looked at the substance. There was one person who could recreate this.

~

Harley entered Parker Industries and went straight for Peter’s office. He was stopped by a guy who apparently was Peter’s head of security.

“Badge,” the man said.

“I’m here to see my friend, Peter,” Harley said. Peter came out. 

“Happy cool it. Harley here is fine,” Peter said. Happy looked at the boy as if he was a corporate spy. 

“That’s what you said about the Osborn guy when he used to visit. There is a reason everyone told you to hire me,” Happy said.

“Because they were annoyed with your hovering?” Peter joked. “Just go check something else. Harley and I need to talk business.” Happy backed off. “That was my aunt’s boyfriend. When I started Parker Industries, he was a gift from Stark Industries. He is a little badge crazy.” Harley laughed. Peter lead him to his personal lab which reminded Harley of Tony’s personal lab at the tower. 

“This is nice,” Harley said.

“A gift from my mentor before I left,” Peter said. 

“It reminds me of my mentor’s lab,” Harley said. Peter grinned. 

“You could always come work here,” Peter said. Harley wanted to but he knew he couldn’t disappoint Tony. Spidey had left for his own thing and now he was all that was left. Tony and Pepper were training him for the CEO already. He didn’t want to disappoint them by leaving.

“I actually have a good position. They promised me CEO if I keep looking adorable,” Harley said. Peter looked disappointed but it disappeared as he moved over to a file. 

“You were asking about our bandage?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, can anyone recreate that?” Harley asked. Peter rolled his eyes.

“No one should be able besides two people. The contract starts with SI so they could but they won’t so only Parker Industries should be able to,” Peter said.

“Why would SI have a contract with Parker Industries?” Harley asked. Peter looked at his screen as something beeped. Peter froze. “Peter?” 

“Quentin,” Peter said. “Beck stole my design somehow.”

“Who?” Harley asked. Peter turned to him.

“Quentin Beck aka Mysterio. He hates Tony Stark. He meet me when I used to intern over at SI. I showed him my designs once. If he had a plan to destroy SI than he would try to sabotage me as well. SI helped me get my start,” Peter said. 

“You think Beck would kidnap Tony?” Harley asked. Peter looked at him confused. 

“How do you know about that?” Peter asked.

“I work at SI,” Harley said. Peter nodded. 

“I got to go,” Peter said. He leads Peter out of the lab and past Happy. 

“I will see you later?” Harley asked.

“If everything goes well maybe,” Peter said. “I got to meet someone.” _Love you._

_Love you too,_ Harley said as he exited heading for the tower. 

~

Harley arrived at the tower as Spider-Man landed on the balcony. He looked like a mess as he looked at Iron-Lad.

“Quentin Beck is behind it,” They both said. They looked at each other confused.

“How did you find that out?” Spidey asked.

“You first,” Harley said.

“I work for Parker Industries and looked at people who would hold a grudge on both SI and my company,” Spidey said.

“My soulmate works for Parker Industries,” Harley said.

_Would anyone in Parker Industries be able to connect Beck to Parker Industries to Stark Industries?_ Harley asked.

“No,” Spidey said. “They wouldn’t have.” Harley looked at him confused.

“I never asked you anything,” Harley said. Spidey took off his mask to reveal Peter. 

“You did, Princess,” Peter said. Harley released the suit as he looked at Peter in complete shock.

“Well I guess this is the time when we both thank our lucky stars that we both know Tony,” Harley said. 

“We got to get him back. I know where Beck will have him,” Peter said.

“I hear a but coming,” Harley said. 

“No, I have a plan though that will work better now that we have an advantage,” Peter said. Peter and Harley discussed their plan as they figured out where Tony was. 

~

They arrived at one of SI’s abandon warehouses. Peter snuck in as Harley waited for his single.

_Tony is here,_ Peter said. Harley busted open the door as Beck jumped. He looked at the intruder confused.

“You called a suit?” Beck asked Tony.

“You think you can attack two industries without anyone noticing,” Harley said.

_I’m in position,_ Peter said. 

“Wow. You replaced Peter Parker. Did Parker finally give up with being your errand boy?” Beck asked.

_He is rude,_ Harley said.

_You have no idea,_ Peter replied. _Tony is ready for extract._

“Look I’m going to take Tony there and you are going to regret this whole thing,” Harley said. 

“You think you can take me,” Beck said. “You have no back-up. I disruptive any comms you had.”

“Not all of them,” Harley said as Peter webbed Beck to the wall before landing.

“That was lame,” Peter said.

“I think you were spectacular,” Harley told him. Beck looked between the boys.

“How?” Beck screamed. 

“You get Tony out and I’ll deal with Beck,” Peter said. 

“If you agree that with have movie night for the next three date nights,” Harley said.

“Deal,” Peter said. Harley grabbed Tony who was knocked out and missed all of that and got him to MedBay. Peter arrived soon after as he dragged Harley to his room to get cleaned up after the fight. The boys returned after a shower to see Tony awake. Pepper and Rhodey were fighting with him as Morgan was with Happy and May.

“I don’t need to be checked. I’m fine,” Tony said.

“Tony, please just let Cho check you,” Peter said. 

_Like that would work,_ Harley said.

_I’m making an effort._ Peter moved closer to Tony as if he was preparing to hold him down.

“When did you boys get here?” Tony asked.

“I brought you in,” Harley said.

“I came after I took care of some business,” Peter said. _Quentin is in jail again. They are transferring him to the raft._

_That’s good,_ Harley said. His boyfriend rolled his eyes. 

“I forgot to introduce you two,” Tony realized. 

“It’s fine. We went to MIT together,” Harley said. _I kinda miss that time._

“We also share an apartment,” Peter said. _And are dating._ Harley laughed as Peter grinned.

“Did I miss something?” May asked.

“Nothing,” Both boys said. 

“Well, maybe Parker can come over and work on a project with our company again,” Tony said. 

“I would love that,” Peter said. _Besides, I bet Harley is sexy when he is so focused_.

“That is not cool!” Harley shouted. Peter grinned.

“Did we all miss something?” Rhodey asked.

“Our wedding,” Both boys joked before turning their attention to each other. 

“Tony control your mentees,” Rhodey told Tony. 

“They are adults now. I can’t control them anymore,” Tony said.

“He never could,” Harley said.

“He is mean to us after we saved his life,” Peter said. _Though he probably forgot about that._

“I know. We fought the idiot who kidnapped him and what do we get but disrespect,” Harley said. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Thank you both,” Pepper said. 

_We should force him to pay our wedding expenses,_ Harley said. Peter shook his head before moving back to next to Harley. 

“Now that you are better we will be living. Someone owes me a movie night,” Peter said.

“I feel like this is pure torture for what happened back at the warehouse,” Harley said. _It better not be Star Wars._

“I’m thinking Star Wars,” Peter said. _We will watch The First Time._ Harley smiled.

“See you later,” Both boys said as they left to Peter’s room at the tower. They cuddled up as they watched a movie. Back at Medbay, May and Pepper looked at each other. 

“They are soulmates,” They both said. Tony looked surprised as they said that as Rhodey muttered something about that making sense. It wasn’t until at a later time that Tony accepted his mentees as soulmates. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about Parkner here: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
